Harvest Moon Pranks!
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: And just like that, your victim is soaking wet, has gum in their hair, or maybe is even in a hole, without a single clue as to how it all happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Yeah! A real humor fanfic is what we need in here! I got the idea of making HM meet something in the world we live in. Similar to those extremely hilarious Facebook and Hidden Camera ones, too. Probably you've already read them, but if you haven't, I strongly encourage you to do so! (Did that even make sense grammatically?:P) Yeah, anyway, let's see how well HM characters get pranked! Write requests in reviews of characters. I'll explain at the bottom. I'll shut up now.**

"Steady, there, don't want to be the victim now, Chelsea." I said.

"Do you it'll stay until he opens the door, Natalie?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah! Now we get a video cam, and watch the show!" I exclaimed.

We were going to prank the most vulnerable person ever yet, my geeky brother Elliot. Chelsea agreed enthusiastically to help me. We decided on the classic, yet hilarious, bucket-over-the-door trick. I left the door open, while Chelsea stood on a ladder and carefully balanced the bucket on top. Best of all, we filled it up with milk- Elliot doesn't like dairy stuff. **(A/N: In Sunshine Islands, he really does not! See the assets and you'll see.) **Chelsea mixed in honey and sugar to make it a little sticky. I couldn't wait to see the look on that wimp's face.

"Come, let's hide under the dining table." I said.

"Well, one of us needs him to go in the bedroom right away. You know what, I'll hide here and record it. Tell him to get my sweater from the bedroom because I left it there and am too lazy to go and get it." said Chelsea. I nodded in agreement. She ran behind the table when the doorknob to the house turned.

"Hey, Natalie." Elliot said.

"Hey, Four-Eyes." I mocked, as usual. Elliot just stuck his tongue at me, and I crossed my eyes at him.

"Can you go get Chelsea's sweater from the bedroom?" I asked as casually as I could.

Elliot, being the idiot as he always is, said, "Sure." and headed towards the door.

Action shall begin.

He opened the door, only to be greeted by the _splash! _of icy cold milk mixed with our sticky sweeteners. He was drenched, head to toe, with milk, dripping. I could mistake him for something else, no doubt.

"NATALIE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND?" We all know very well who said that, right?

"Julia, it was just a prank." Did you think it was Elliot screaming like that? Apparently, no.

"But he doesn't deserve it!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too! Why are you taking his side, anyway? Don't tell me you're falling for this wimp, now."

"I AM SO NOT A WIMP! I AM GONNA GET YOU, NATALIE!" Elliot yelled, or rather croaked. It was then Chelsea burst out laughing. Julia jumped, along with Elliot. They never realized this was being filmed. I tried my best to make them embarrassed.

"Let's start this over. Hi, Julia, my name is Natalie, your future sister-in-law."

"I am not your sister-in-law! There is no way!"

"But you told me you had a big fat crush on Elliot, and that you had a dream that you were getting married to him."

"You promised you would never tell anyone that!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell _everyone_, Jules. And this, by far, is not everyone. I _could _and _would_ and _should_ tell my mom to start wedding preparations, though! I sure want to."

"Can someone tell me what happened?" asked a still dumbfounded Elliot. He has glasses on and still can't tell what just happened. Something tells me he daydreams. Of Julia being his wife, that is.

"I do not daydream! If I did, it's not about Julia!" Elliot yelled, blushing furiously. His face rivaled a tomato. I hoped Chelsea was still recording this. I would so post this online.

"YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS ARE ALL GROUNDED! GO BACK TO WORK!" Here comes old man Gramps, with his painful stick.

"ELLIOT, CLEAN UP THIS MESS! YOU TOO, JULIA!"

"But-"

"I SAID CLEAN!"

Boy, life is good sometimes, isn't it?

**A/N: Sooo, is it funny? Let me know. Oh, when you request, I need the victim, the producer, the pranker, the witness, and the one who settles it. I can do SI, IOH, DS(C), FoMT, and MFoMT. I can attempt the others if you give a little background info. Oh, I can do AWL and ANWL. So yeah, review and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wonder how you pro writers handle ten stories at once. I can barely keep up with three… what a wimp I am. Anyway, all that aside, I got so many reviews and alerts so I feel really happy and honored. You guys rock! Speaking of Rock, he's our victim. I'll format the A/N like this for now on:**

**Victim: Rock**

**Pranker: Lumina**

**Producer: Nami**

**Witness: Gustafa**

**One Who Settles It or OWSI: Ruby.**

**Thanks to probieprincess for being the first reviewer! Your idea got my mind to work! Here we go!**

"Hey y'all idiots. This is Nami your reporter and producer filming Lumina's prank. You might call it a snoop, too. (Lumina, he does NOT wear makeup!)"

"(Yes he does! I swear I saw eyeliner in his room on our latest date!)"

"Mhmmm, why date in the bedroom? What 'business' can you do there, anyway?"

"We were NOT doing that, thank you very much!'

"Hehe. Back to the point. Lumina apparently is serious about Rock owning makeup. The reason why she insists on pranking him is shown below:"

_Flashback~_

"_Hey, Lumina. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Ask away, Rock."_

"_Can I give you a kiss?"_

_*insert squeal here*_

"_Yes! Yes! I'd love that!"_

"_Okay then, close your eyes."_

"…"

"_Rock? Are you there?"_

_*Lumina opens her eyes, only to find a box of Hershey Kisses on the ground with a note stuck on top. It says 'April Fools.' This is upsetting to Lumina and she wants revenge on her boyfriend.*_

_End Flashback~_

"So we're going to replace Rock's supposedly owned makeup with interesting things. Eyeliner with colored pencil. Talcum powder with flour. Lipstick covered in gluestick stuff. We're also going to paint a clown face on him while he's sleeping. And, best of all, I am going to put some Kool-Aid powder in the showerhead. And Saran wrap on the toilet. I think that's enough revenge, Lumina."

"I guess… sigh."

"Alright. We set up a hidden camera in Rock's bedroom prior to pulling this cruel prank. I will now turn off this camera. Flip this switch on my remote, and ta da! The camera in Rock's room is now on. Watch the action afterwards; I'm going to fast forward through the set up. Note that Rock is sleeping and it is noon."

"Hey Nami!"

"Oh, it's a special, unexpected guest. Our good friend Gustafa. Sit back and watch from here, buddy. You're not getting in trouble."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"He's gonna wake up! Hide, you guys!"

"Right here, Lumina."

Lights, camera, action!

"Ahhh, today's going to be another laid back day! Nothing better than sleeping all day! Time to go shower!"

*Rock needs to use the potty. Listen for a scream.*

*Shriek from bathroom*

"How did the toilet pee back at me?"

"Hehe. The Saran wrap trick was a success. He's going to see his face in the mirror when he goes to wash himself of his 'coughpeecough'."

"Kyaaah! What in the Harvest Goddesses' name happened to my face!"

"Operation clown a success. Now he wants to take a shower, hopefully."

"I bet Nami did this. I'm just going to let it go and take a shower."

"Wait a minute. Since when does Rock talk to himself. I hope he doesn't know we're hiding in his bedroom."

"Ahhh, nice water, cleansing me of all this junk. Hey? Why is it making me so sticky? MOM! THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH MY SHOWER!"

"Uh oh. Ruby's going to get us now." Note that these comments on pranks are all being made by Gustafa. The ones that started after Rock woke up, that is. Sorry for the confusion.

"Rock? Is everything alright?" We're busted now.

"Nothing's alright! First, the toilet peed at me. Then, I looked in the mirror and my face is painted like a clown. Now, my shower is spraying me with Kool-Aid!"

"Ha! Rock, you've been pranked quite well. There was Saran wrap covering the toilet seat. Someone painted your face at night. And, unscrew the top of the shower head. If you haven't noticed, there's Kool-Aid powder in there. As for who did this, go and blame Hardy. He has quite the amount of tricks up his sleeve."

"He didn't do this! It was all Nami!"

"Don't blame her. Actually, I wanted you to go to Lumina and apologize to her. Gustafa saw you pull that trick and told me what happened. You're grounded young man."

"Dang, this isn't Nami's fault. It's Lumina's! ALL LUMINA'S, YA HEAR ME?"

"This is Nami reporting. I think we should stop things here. The camera battery is dying and we should get out of here before Ruby sees us. I'll leave it to you to figure out what happened with the makeup. Thanks for watching, and sorry for the lame film."

"Hey guys! This is Gustafa here with the second part to our hopefully hilarious to you prank on Rock. Unfortunately, we got caught big time. Lumina is grounded by her grandma. I am stuck at the Inn, cleaning the floor. Nami, well, she is beyond the green pastures if you will. I think she's hiding until things are safe for her to return. The makeup mix-ups worked well. Ruby thinks Rock did it on purpose and he's grounded. Yeah, now Rock plans on playing his trick on Jill. We'll warn her ahead of time. Thanks for watching Hippy Productions."

**A/N: I don't know if this was really funny. I kind of think there was too much dialogue in it. Something tells me that Rock wears makeup. Yeah, I based this a little off his blue heart event in DS Cute. I've been researching pranks and can't find a good one. You guys can submit ToT, AP, Grand Bazaar, and AWL/ANWL. I just need a little bit of layout info. I want these to be enjoyable for everyone. Tune in for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Inspiration! I came up with good prank for Saibara to pull on Gray!**

**Victim: Gray**

**Pranker: Claire (lol)**

**Producers: Duke and Ann**

**Witnesses: Mary, Basil, and Doug**

**OWSI: Saibara and Stu (Huh?)**

**I combined the two Mineral Town requests since they were very similar. Hope you don't mind the compromise, Ai Wo Ma, and hiddenbythesun! I'm sorry! **

"C'mon Bessie. You're gonna spend the night somewhere new today." I pulled gently on my cow's lead, excited to pull this awesome prank. I wanted to get back at Gray for being a sarcastic jerk to me. He always spoke in that matter for some strange reason. Not that I cared why. I just wanted to show how weak he was.

We reached the Inn of Mineral Town. I opened the door and quietly pushed Bessie inside.

"You're finally here, Claire!" It was Duke. He had agreed to assist me in my revenge. He was also going to film it all.

"Go and get the camera ready. I'll hide Bessie. Doug's in the kitchen and Ann is helping him. Cliff's at the winery. Kai's at his little lunch date with Popuri. **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) **And Gray went to the library. The coast is clear." I pulled once again at Bessie's lead and helped her upstairs. The point of the trick was that cows can only climb upstairs. They can't go down. I was going to leave Bessie in Gray's room at the Inn. Nobody was going to be here tonight. And Bessie was a good girl. She always listened to my commands.

"Moooo." said Bessie.

"Shh, girl. We don't want anyone to hear you. Stay here and I'll come pick you up later, 'kay?" Bessie just snorted in approval. I let her sleep under Gray's bed. Then I went downstairs.

"Is she up there, Claire?" Ann also was helping. She made sure everyone stayed away from the room for time being.

"Yep. She's asleep but will make noises when Gray lies down on the bed. This'll work, I promise." I replied.

"I hope Dad doesn't find out." said Ann.

"Oh yeah. Gray wants to take Mary out tonight. Her presence will make even funnier for us and more embarrassing for Gray. We're going to get a lot of witnesses." said Duke with a tone of excitement in his voice. "And don't worry about Doug. We'll take the blame of cow droppings if there turns out to be any."

"Now we just wait." Ann said with a sly smirk on her face. We sat down and ate a delicious meal that Doug had prepared for us.

The door of the Inn opened. Gray walked in with a smile for once, only because his princess- Mary that is- was with him for dinner.

"Hey guys!" greeted Harris. "How's life?"

"It's going great." said Mary shyly. She wasn't the talkative type.

"I'm good." said Gray.

"Karen, not too many drinks tonight!" it was Rick, and he was hoping that Karen wouldn't get drunk of wine again. He had to carry her home, and she may appear like a twig, but she is heavy. Height, I suppose.

"You said this was for me!" Karen whined.

"Yeah, for you to stay healthy and safe." Rick said angrily. Karen kept her mouth shut after that. We all were greeted by Basil, the town's plant freak after that. Doug walked out of his kitchen with cocktails and wine ready. I could've sworn that I saw Rick sweat nervously when he saw Karen's excited face.

"Drink up!" he said cheerfully as he passed drinks around.

Ann, Duke, and I passed on drinks. Mary and Gray did the same. We had to keep alert for our trick, and Mary knew her limits. Why Gray didn't, I didn't know. What I _did_ know was that he was going to quickly drop Mary back home now before retiring to his bed upstairs.

"Can I-I stay at the Inn tonight? My mom is in the city and I don't want to be home alone." Mary asked shyly.

"Of course!" said Doug. "Well, I think it's time for everyone to turn in. Let's go, Ann."

"Claire and I are having a mini sleepover upstairs. Mary, you can join us. We won't disturb Gray." Ann said rather quickly.

"Alright. Everyone to their rooms, then." Doug sighed. He looked exhausted.

"Let's go, Karen. Back home." Rick said to a once again drunken Karen.

"Lllllettts hhhhaaavvee mmmooorreee fffuuunnn aattt mmmy hhhouseee." Karen slurred, holding herself tightly to Rick. Rick sighed and picked her up bridal style and headed out the door.

"Good luck!" called Ann and she shut the door.

"Let's go to sleep." Mary said.

"You can, Mary. Claire and I aren't sleepy. We'll keep quiet." said Ann.

Mary went to sleep. Ann and I chatted quietly until we heard a _moo_.

"Kyaaah! What in the Harvest Goddesses' name was that?" we heard Gray shout, followed by a stream of swearing and curse words.

"DOUG! ANN! CLAIRE! MARY! THERE'S A SCARY COW UNDER MY BED!"

We ran next door to find an angry Bessie snarling at Gray, who seemed ready to attack him any moment soon.

Ann tried to appear surprised. "Holy cow!" she cried, and sprinted downstairs to get the camera. She reappeared with it, filming Bessie and Gray.

"What the heck? Aren't you going to move it?" cried Gray. He swore under his breath.

"Cows are innocent creatures that provide a life sustaining food staple. They are harmless creatures. I can't believe you Gray. Yo got guts to go halfway underground, but you're afraid of a _cow_." I burst out laughing. Ann did, too, and soon we had tears streaming down our faces.

"He's- he's afraid of-of- a c-cow!" Ann choked out, gasping for air between giggles.

"What's going on?" It was Mary and Doug.

"Look, Mary. Your boyfriend is scared of cows!" I said and started laughing again. Mary seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Look, guys. It's a tame cow. Just let it sleep here, and we'll deal with it in the morning. Gray, if you're that scared, you can come sleep in Ann's room.

"N-no! I'm not afraid! I'll sleep here." Gray yelped.

"Fine. All of you, back to bed."

The next morning, I heard a _moo_ and a groan come from next door. I grinned. Thank goodness it was raining. I could go home late. We slept in late. It was already 10:00.

"GRAY! WHERE ARE YOU, STUPID KID! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE SHOP!" Was that Stu's voice? And- Saibara's? Was Gray still here?

I heard loud stomps and woke up Mary and Ann so they could see. Bessie must've kept Gray up all night. Cow prank was a success.

"HOW THE HECK DID A COW GET IN YOUR ROOM?" shouted Saibara and Stu.

I walked in. "A better question might be how to get it downstairs. Cows can't walk downstairs."

"Leave that to us!" Stu chirped. "Gramps, put me up on her and climb aboard! I've always wanted to do Rodeo!"

"Now that you mention it, I used to do Rodeo back then. I lift you up. We're on our way!" said Saibara. And with that, Bessie ran for the stairs and ran down. We scurried after them. They ran out the door, 'ye-hawing' the whole way. We blinked.

"Ann, what was that?" asked Doug, who'd been standing behind the counter.

"I'll tell you when pigs fly, Dad." Ann said and we headed upstairs.

**A/N: I think it wasn't worth the time writing this chapter. I can't make it funny, no matter what I try. I am a bad comedian, huh?**

**Stu: Yeah, but I got to ride a cow! I've always wanted to!**

**Me: How'd you get here?**

**Stu: Dunno. **

**Me: Well, one person thinks this chapter is good. I hope he isn't the only one. Yeah, he did want to do Rodeo like he said in FoMT. **

**Stu: REVIEW OR I'LL STEAL YOUR CANDY ON THE PUMPKIN FESTIVAL.**

**Me: Ummm, yeah review. But Stu won't take candy I promise.**

**Stu: You little… *charges toward me***

**Me: Gotta go, bye and remember to review! *retreats* **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your request, Anonymous. (I don't know your name…)**

**Pranker: Maya **

**Victim: Chase**

**Producer: Bo**

**Witness: Angela/Akari**

**OWSI: Not really anyone in particular.**

**Well, maybe this one won't turn out to be a rip off like last time. The characters were really well-picked, but I did a poor job of making it funny. Hey guys, know any really hilarious pranks? **

"Argh, Maya, I give up with you. How can you mess up such a simple recipe? We're done with cooking lessons. I'm not joking this time. If you want to learn to cook, just ask Yolanda. Ask Hayden. Ask Akari. Ask Luke for Goddess' sake! Just don't bother asking me." Chase yelled and he stormed out of the bar, leaving me in tears. Just because I can't cook doesn't mean he has an automatic right to treat me like a slave!

Maybe I should step back a little here and explain myself. I was (am still am!) a terrible cook. I can't even make the simplest of dishes. Today, Chase had tried to teach me how to make porridge. And guess what? I messed up that up, too. I can't cook for my life. Is there anything I _can't_ mess up?

"Maya, crying isn't going to get you anywhere. You ought to make the best of your mistake. Focus on the weaknesses in your cooking and remember those the next time."

"Weaknesses in my cooking? Everything in my cooking is a weakness. The whole idea of cooking is a weakness for me." I burst into tears again.

"There, there. April Fools' Day is next week. We'll think of something by then." Bo winked at me and walked away.

"Just a little to the left. No! That's a little too much. There you are! Perfect!"

"Do you think it'll work, Bo?"

"I prank Luke everyday! I'm the king of pranks! I do this every week and it works every time! Trust me, Maya!"

Bo was helping me get back at Chase for being so mean. We decided after hours of research on putting a rubber band on the faucet. When Chase turned it on, Bo said, he'd get soaked. We also had hidden all of Chase's clothes so he couldn't change. We hid everything, including towels. Good thing Luke could distract Chase and give me a spare key. Things would be even better now that it is winter and the heater had been shut off. By me, of course!

"How do we get his hands dirty?" I asked.

"We don't need to. If he's in a rush cooking, things will be even more hectic for him. Sundays are the busiest days here, right?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't answer my question." I said impatiently.

"Chase's gonna have to wash vegetables. There you go." said Bo. That made sense to me. He'd get sprayed when he was busy preparing orders for hungry villagers. Now how could the best get jinxed?

"Well, now we get out of here. Chase will be here for his shift any minute. I'll order a salad."

"I think he has one prepared in the refrigerator."

"I stole it." Bo smirked mischievously and showed a salad container that was hiding in his bag. He quickly stuffed it back in when Chase walked in.

"Hi Chase." I said timidly.

"Hey Bo." Chase didn't even reply to me! He just ignored me! That jerkface!

"Hey man. Can I have a fresh salad? I want all the vegetables washed in the sink or I'm not paying. Now hurry up. Maya's hungry." Bo ordered.

"Since when were you such a bossy person?" Chase asked.

"Since I hit my head. Now go and make my salad." Bo replied coldly. After seeing that Chase was safely in the kitchen, he gestured me to follow him to the bar where we had an excellent view of the sink. There was no possible way for Chase to see the rubber band on the faucet. We peeked from behind and saw Chase getting the veggies out from the fridge. We saw him putting them on the counter. We saw him getting a knife. Then we saw him do the best part. It wasn't until then I noticed that Bo had his cell phone out and recording. I grinned and watched Chase turn on the sink.

_**SPLASH!**_

Chase was sopped in seconds, leaving him dripping wet. The look on his face was priceless! His eyes were wide. Bo and I quickly ducked down so we wouldn't get caught. Then we snooped back to the table and pretended to have been sitting there all along.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I THOUGHT THE PLUMBER SAID THE SINK WAS PERFECTLY FINE. NO, WAIT THAT WAS LUKE. LUUUUUUUUUKE! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOOOOOUUUUUU!"

"What happened Chase? Is everything alright?" I called in my sweet innocent voice. Bo grinned when Luke walked in.

"MAYA! GO GET THAT BRAINLESS CARPENTER! STEP ON IT!"

"That so called 'brainless carpenter' is here." Chase came out of the kitchen upon hearing this. He was shocked to see the girl he wanted to impress- Akari, sitting there and giggling at him.

"My bucket-over-the-door-trick worked?" she asked.

"Bucket over the door? Which door? I got waterlogged by a rubber band over the faucet." Chase said, apparently puzzled.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. For once he was going to be nice to Bo and keep his own mouth shut. Bo made a mental note to thank Luke later.

"I think I didn't fix your faucet properly last night. Let me fix it." Luke disappeared into the kitchen.

"Since when was Lukey-Bear into plumbing?" asked a voice. Yeah, just like the Luke fan girls, I think Selena is a-

"Lukey-Bear? Since when did I give you permission to call me something as ridiculous as that?" Luke's voice echoed from the kitchen. He was obviously not pleased.

"Hmph." was all that came after Selena's mouth after that. She still had a sly smirk on her face that Chase very well noticed.

"So it wasn't him! It was YOU!" he screamed in anger.

"It was most certainly NOT!" Selena screeched.

"Deny all you want. I saw someone in the kitchen last night after everyone else left. You were the last one left in the bar last night. Please go and clean the mess, Selena."

Selena knew there was no use arguing so she accepted defeat and went to go clean the mess.

"Gee, it's cold in here. I'm going home to change." Chase ran out of the bar. Bo and I followed him, snickering the whole way. Good thing we stole his clothes.

**Chase's POV**

I hurried into my bedroom. It was freezing in my house for some reason. Did I forget to leave the heat on again?

I opened the drawer of my dresser only to find that my clothes were gone. Huh? Where did they go? I checked all of the other drawers. They were bare. Closet. Emptier than imaginable.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES?" I shouted to myself. I thought hard to who could've gotten into my house. All of the windows seemed fine, and the door lock was in perfect condition. Just then it hit me. I ran outside and dug through my flower pot to find no key.

"My spare key. It's gone! And Gill said no more spare keys! Now someone can rob my entire house!" I slapped my face with my palm and groaned. I shut up halfway when I heard stifled giggles coming from a bush next to the mailbox.

"Shh, Bo, or he'll hear you. Then we're dead!" I knew very well now who had caused my misery.

I tip-toed to the bush as quietly as possible then made an "Aha!" noise. The little brat squeaked and the guy next to her jumped. It was Bo and Maya.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES?" I yelled at them.

"Uh, we threw them into the sea…" Maya muttered.

"WHAT?"

"She said, 'We threw them into the sea' you moron." Bo said repulsively.

"But why?"

"One, it's April Fools' Day. Two, you're always acting like a jerk to me. Just because I can't cook doesn't mean you have the right to be so mean to me all the time!" Maya sniffed.

"Fine. I'm sorry I'm always acting like a jerk to you."

"YAY!" Maya squealed and she jumped into my arms, suffocating the poor guy.

"Maya…can't….gasp…breathe….must….get….gasp…off!" I choked out and Maya got off of me.

"Well now that we're settled, let's get you clothes." said Bo.

"But you guys threw them into the sea!" I replied.

Bo took this into consideration and tapped his chin. "I have an idea."

"These would look perfect on you. They compliment your hair and eye color." I grumbled an answer. Unfortunately Julius was the only one who had clothes that I could wear.

"Pink jeans? Do you have a life, Julius?"

"I do. And it's full of fashion."

"Do you have at least legit _men's_ clothes?" I muttered.

"Chasie! These look adorable on you!" Maya squealed.

"I have to admit, they don't look half as bad as they do on Julius." Bo chuckled. He was trying not to burst into laughter.

"They look EXTREME, man!" Luke shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Four versus one, Chase. Either you walk around in Julius' clothes, or you're eating Maya's food for life. Or as long as you survive eating it." Akari warned me. I moaned.

April Fools' Day has more to it than just pranks.

**A/N: I had fun torturing Chase. But he will always be my favorite. I hope you guys review. I took me forever to write this. By the way, I posted a poll on my profile. When I finish Switcharoo or Harvest Rivalry, I'll need to have story ideas on hand. So… yeah! Just review and I'll update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got a request from Mita to prank Luke. I felt kinda bad to use your idea. I know you wanted that, but I came up with this and I was like, BINGO!**

**Victim: Luke (NOOOOO!)**

**Prankers: Angela/Akari, Chase, and Kathy**

**Producer: Selena (I hate you, Selena…)**

**Witnesses: Owen, Jin, and Molly/Hikari. (You'll see how I drag her in)**

**OWSI: Well, not really anyone in particular.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one! I actually liked my own prank idea for once!**

**Luke's POV**

"Hey Owen, wanna grab a bite at the inn after work?" I called to my best friend. He worked in the mines, gathering ore, and I worked in the woods. I was an apprentice with my Pops and Bo.

Bo was the other apprentice at the carpentry. He was less skilled than I was. He mostly did the furniture. He was like a brother to me. Okay, enough of Bo. Back to my story.

"I'm done with work, so let's go, Luke." Owen called back and we headed towards town.

As we walked, a small worry popped into my mind.

Last week, Maya and Bo had soaked Chase with that rubber band on the faucet trick. When Chase came angrily out of the kitchen, I didn't tell him that Bo did it. Then, when Chase found out I knew what happened, he was angry. **(A/N: I didn't add that part in the last chapter. Sorry for confusion.)** I wasn't sure if he had forgiven me or not.

"Dude, are you alright?" Owen waved his hand in front of my face. I must've looked like I was in a daze.

"Kinda. Do you remember when Bo pranked Chase and I kinda pretended I kinda didn't know kinda anything?"

"Quit it with the 'kinda'."

"Do you remember or not?"

"Yuppers."

"Well, somehow it got around to Chase that I knew all along and now he's upset at me. Do you think I've been forgiven?"

"I dun-no" Owen told me uneasily. I could've sworn I saw an anime sweat bead drop from his forehead.

"I'm not buying that." I said. I was determined to know the truth.

"Let's just say that I think it's safe to say that he isn't sure if he can forgive you or not."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Owen."

"You're impossible."

"Then how is Kathy head-over-heels with me?"

"Or rather you head over heels with her?" I teased

"Oh, look! We're here!" Owen ended things before we ended up arguing or something. Hesitantly, I pushed the doors open and walked inside. I saw Akari sitting with another girl that looked much like her. Selena (ugh) was smirking to herself about who-knows-what at a table in the corner. I can't stand that woman. Jin sat at the bar (huh?) drinking water. **(A/N: I don't really know this game, so sorry if the characters seem out of place. Jin is going to be a tad bit important, though.)**

"Heya, guys!" Kathy was the first to notice us as soon as we walked in. Here for lunch?" she asked in her loud, southern like tone.

"Y-y-yeah." Owen stuttered, his face turning beet red. Boy, I sure wished I had my camera with me. The look on his face was priceless! I stifled a laugh as we took a seat at a table.

"The usual." I said, and Kathy immediately knew what we were talking about. I normally had boiled spinach with a bottle of mayo. And Owen had seafood stew.

"Hey, Akari. Is that your twin?" I called over to my friend.

"She isn't my twin, but she's my sister. She's staying here to help at the farm! Isn't that great?" Akari giggled. Her voice makes my stomach do flips for some strange reason…

"Hi! I'm Molly!" the girl sitting with Akari chirped. She sounded EXACTLY like Akari. Legit EXACT, I tell you!

"A-are you sure you're not Akari's t-twin?" I stuttered with my mouth agape. Great. No one really noticed I liked Akari. Now they would think I liked Molly!

"First love interest…" Owen began muttering, but I shut him up with a nudge.

Molly giggled, sounding yet again like her sister. "I'm sure that I'm Akari's sister and not her twin. I'm two years younger, anyways."

"Oh." I said. I finally shut my mouth. Then an extremely awkward and uncomfortable silence filled the room. I fidgeted in my seat, unsure of what to say. I was never this quiet or still. Maybe because I had a bad feeling about something today.

"So, Luke, what's your favorite food?" Molly asked casually. She sure knew how to make people relax.

"You'll never believe it, Molly." Akari began to mutter.

"Yep! I love spinach! In any form! Spinach cake, boiled spinach, spinach risotto, you name it!"

Molly giggled at my sudden burst of energy. Her giggle was contagious if it spread to everyone else in the room. Selena scowled to herself about dirty farm girls.

"Anything else that you like, Luke?" Molly asked after the room had quieted down.

"Mayonnaise!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air.

"O-kay…" Molly said, and she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Speaking of mayo, where is my food? I'm getting huuuunnnggggrrrryyy!" I whined like an impatient toddler, banging my fists on the table.

"Here ya are!" Kathy's voice echoed outta nowhere, making everyone jump in their seats.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked. "I'm okay with waiting and all, but I was just curious." I was genuinely confused.

Kathy looked nervous for a minute. I glanced around the once again silent room. Jin, Owen, and Molly looked as perplexed as I was. Selena had that sly smirk on her face again, and Akari was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Now I knew for sure that something was really and seriously wrong. Then I noticed something. Where was Chase?

"Where's Chase?" I asked. "C'mon guys, the look on your faces explains it all! What's up that seems to be making a big sweat?"

Akari seemed to come up with something. "Molly has a crush on Chase!" she blurted out. The look on Molly's face was quickly replaced when she got a nudge. I happened to notice that. So did Chase, who finally had emerged from the kitchen.

"Argh, I give up." I said, and unscrewed the mayonnaise jar. I scooped a bit and noticed that it was unusually whiter and didn't have a normal yellow tint to it. "Why does this mayo look different?"

"It's a new recipe. Put some on top of your spinach. I tried it and it doesn't taste too bad." Chase piped up. Unfortunately I took his word for it. The room tensed up as I scooped a tablespoon of mayo and dumped it on my spinach. Then I took a bite. THEN I noticed that Chase was smirking at me along with Kathy, Selena, and Akari. Then I noticed a bitter taste.

"WHAT IN HARVEST KING'S NAME IS THIS?" I screamed loud enough that probably Pops could hear it from the shop. Chase, Kathy, Akari, and Selena bent over laughing harder than ever. Tears streamed out of Chase's eyes and Selena began to choke. _I don't mind that happening._ I thought. Kathy had to literally hold onto a chair to keep herself from toppling over onto the floor in laughter.

"You're….you're…such…an…idiot!" Chase managed to gasp out between his laughs, and his laughing gang laughed even harder.

"That's not m-mayonnaise! T-that's l-lotion!" Selena laughed. Eventually the laughter died down, and the room was quiet. Molly gave me a look of sympathy. If she found anything funny about the situation, she didn't show it. I could tell Dr. Jin was highly alarmed when he came running to me in panic.

"Did you swallow anything, Luke?" he asked. "If you did, then we'll have to go to the clinic." His question was answered when a sharp pain came to my stomach and everything went black.

"*Gasp* Luke!" I heard rushing footsteps coming to me. By the voice it must've been- Molly? Or was it Akari? Goddess, they're too much alike to not be twins.

Dr. Jin's voice followed next. "Owen can you…" Someone then lifted me up. And, by the skinny arms, it was definitely NOT Owen. His arms are bigger than my head.

"Akari, are you sure you can lift him? He is heavy." I heard Owen say before completely falling unconscious.

"Luke. Luke. Luke….. LUKE!" Ouch, who was that?

"His eyelids are fluttering."

"Quick, get some water, Akari."

"Will do."

"Luke, are you alright?" That must've been Molly if Akari had already left. A strong hand shook my shoulder.

"Dude. Wake up. You've been out for hours." That really woke me up.

"What?" I shouted sitting up in bed. I was wide awake in an instant.

"Luke!" Oh boy. Here comes that belly dancer.

"Back off, Selena. Where am I?" I asked.

"Guys, start singing!" said Kathy. Sing what?

Moments later, everyone was singing happy birthday. Molly, Owen, Kathy, Akari, Chase, Selena…heck, even Jin was singing! Just then I remembered that it was my birthday today.

"Guys, thanks!" I yelled. "Can you tell me what happened, though?"

"Well, in revenge for, you know, Chase exchanged the mayo in your jar for lotion. You swallowed some, so you fainted. Akari was part of the plan, but she carried you here." Akari flushed at that last part.

"Hehe. I've never seen the princess save the prince. Such irony!" Kathy cooed. My face went tomato red at that. And so did Akari's.

"Well, I guess our revenge was not such a success." Chase muttered under his breath. But he smiled at me in forgiveness nonetheless.

"It did bring a surprise." Molly said in a sing song voice. She grinned

"A present." Owen added.

"From me." Akari said and she pecked me on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Akari."

"I think I already knew that."

**A/N: Dawww! I couldn't help that last part. Sorry if this was a little stretched out. Plus Chase's revenge didn't go over too well. This took me a long time. I have lots of requests that I have to keep up with, so I shouldn't be stumped with writers' block for a while. Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got nothing to say except that there sure are a lot of requests. Thanks for the request and review, probieprincess. (I got tons more to thank…)**

**Victim: Owen**

**Pranker: Chloe**

**Producers: Ramsey and Angela**

**Witnesses: Luke and Selena**

**OWSI: Gray (NO idea he actually was in this game 'til you told me)**

**Oh yeah, this doesn't have anything to do with the last two chapters.**

"Big sister, is this enough paper cups?" little Chloe asked one her older friends, Angela. The cute girl looked up to Angela like an older sister. In return, Angela treated the girl like her own little sister. The two were inseparable.

"Yeah, that's perfect! All I need you to do now is to line them up so they make a square. While you do that, I'll go get the stapler. Angela walked to the kitchen while Chloe lined up the paper cups as instructed. It was April Fools' Day, her favorite time of the year. With the help of Ramsey and Angela, she was able to set up a great prank on Owen.

The trio had agreed on stapling paper cups together in an unnoticeable way. Then they'd fill up the cups with water. The whole group of cups remained on a table where Owen would hopefully try to pick one cup up, resulting in a very big mess for him.

"That's too boring! We need something more exciting!" Chloe had pouted at the idea at first.

"It's a simple, but an effective way to prank someone. You'll see, Chloe." Ramsey had answered wisely, patting Chloe's head before leaving with a sly smirk on his face. Chloe smiled to herself at the trivial memory.

"Are you almost done yet?" Angela asked, walking into the kitchen with a stapler.

"I sure am!" Chloe squealed out of excitement. "Look!" she eagerly pointed to the arrangement of paper cups on the kitchen table.

"Awesome! Now scoot over a little so I can staple them. Why don't you go ask your grandpa to come and help?"

"Okay!" Chloe chirped and she skipped off to find her grandfather Ramsey. Also known as Owen's great uncle.

"So, Angela, you got all that done?" Ramsey asked, holding a pitcher full of water. Chloe had found him lounging outside.

"Yup! Just need you to pour in the water!" replied Angela, brightly smiling.

Carefully, Ramsey filled each paper cup halfway with water. He sighed with relief that no mess had been made once he was done. Chloe gazed proudly at their work.

"Now Ramsey and I will film everything from here so Owen doesn't see us. It's a hot one today, so he'll be tired from working. Try to get him to drink the water _after_ he freshens up. Things will be a bigger headache for him then.

"Okay!" Chloe agreed, nodding her head happily. She gestured for her helpers to hide when the door handle turned.

"I'm home! How was your day, Chloe?" Owen asked cheerfully, ruffling his younger cousin's hair.

"It was good." The little girl replied. Her eyes widened slightly when Owen reached for one of the cups of water.

"NO! Don't touch those cups with your filthy hands! Go and take a shower first! You smell worse than Toby does when he comes back from fishing!"

"Geez, fine. I'll go freshen." Owen grumped and he wearily headed towards the bathroom. Ramsey and Angela gave thumbs up to Chloe.

**Half an hour later…**

Luke came with Selena to see Owen get soaked. It was about time he got some payback after calling Luke a twig.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" asked Owen coming out of the shower.

"Just came to hang out. Since you INVITED US."

"I did?" Owen never really did invite the two, but he did have bad memory.

"Anyway, I'm thirsty. Now can I have some water Chloe?" he asked.

"Yes." Chloe said, trying her best not to smirk. Not that Owen smart enough to notice anyway.

He reached for one of the cups.

Chloe held her breath.

When Owen FINALLY picked up the cup, the entire group of cups came up too, splashing and drenching him.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Owen screamed. His voice probably could be heard from Flute Fields if that was even possible.

"EXTREME!"

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"EEK! MY TOENAIL POLISH!"

You can who said what, right?

"Thanks guys. Like, really, thanks."

"No problem!"

"That was EPIC!"

"You ruined my shoes!"

"I warned you to keep your distance, Selena!"

"Alright you two, SHUT UP!" Ramsey bellowed.

"What happened?" Owen asked. It seemed as if he'd been entirely forgotten.

"Hehe. You fell for our prank!" Chloe exclaimed.

"And, cut!" Angela ordered. She recorded everything.

"I'll get you guys back…" Owen growled.

**A/N: That was okay, I guess. I couldn't come up with anything much better. Meh. Oh yeah! Thanks to probieprincess, floridapanther28, Penny ToughGirl, TheSoundofMelodies, Invader Cakez, kt the emo, MidnightSakuraBlossom, Mita, swingdancer23, Hidden By The Sun, and Ai Wo Ma for your reviews! I feel so special and happy inside when you guys review! Thanks also to those who added me or any of my stories to favorites/subscriptions! You guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the request, floridapanther28. I feel like I've been blabbering too much in my author notes, so I'll keep my mouth shut, lol. **

**Victim: Marlin (MWAHAHAHAHA!) **

**Pranker: Rock**

**Producer: Claire**

**Witnesses: Gustafa and Celia**

**OWSI: Hugh and Flora **

**Movie Night? I hope I get what you meant. **

**BY THE WAY THIS IS A SPECIAL GUEST CHAPTER! You'll see who it is later on. I might put them in according to a requester's likes and dislikes. Hint, hint. ;)**

I lifted the ridiculously heavy crate of seeds. And, as usual, I dropped it. The stupid crate split open, spreading bags of seeds everywhere. Marlin would kill me when he saw this mess.

My name is Celia, and let me tell you the story of one of the most interesting days of my life at work. I work at Vesta's seed shop in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Marlin works with me. Vesta owns the shop.

"Celia, did you drop the box again?" Oh no. Marlin could hear me from outside! What was I going to do now?

Marlin walked in. Epic failure, Celia.

"Celia, how many times are you going to drop a crate of seeds? How clumsy and dim-witted can you get?" Marlin's voice began to ascend in volume. I'm in so big trouble. He's angrier than he normally would be!

"Uh-I-err…" I meant to say it was an accident, but it was impossible to say anything sensible under Marlin's bitter glare. His eyes always seemed so icy.

"What's up?" I swear, the Harvest Goddess is out to get me!

"Rock, get your unfortunate thick head out of here." Marlin grumped. He seemed to have forgotten about the seed incident if he had gone back to sorting seeds. He kept his back to Rock.

"Want some gum?" Rock blew a big bubble of gum and bent down to pop it in Marlin's face. Marlin grimaced and faced the other way.

"No." That made Rock mad. If blowing bubbles in Marlin's face over and over again is a way to convey your anger.

"C'mon, lighten up a bit! You're such a gloomy person, Elvis."

"Shut up and spit out that gum." Marlin growled. Rock spit it into Marlin's hair.

"Why'd you spit it in my hair?"

"You didn't tell me not to."

"I didn't tell you to do so, either." At that time, the phone rang. I ran over to go and answer it.

"Vesta's seed shop."

"Hi Celia!"

"What's up Flora?" Flora's like my best friend!

"Nothing much. You?"

"Oh, Rock just spit out gum in Marlin's hair." I heard Marlin growl behind me at that.

Flora snickered.

"You know he proposed to Claire last night, right? If you still have a crush on him, I suggest you give up now."

"Did she accept?" My voice was shaky all of the sudden. I blinked away tears. Why did I care about them? Marlin wasn't my boyfriend or anything.

"No." Now why was I so relieved?

"Why would she decline him?" I asked shakily.

"Maybe he likes a certain brunette." Flora said menacingly. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"He hates me!" I hissed.

"Oh fine. Anyway, I called to say that I'd be there. I'm bringing Gustafa along with me. Oh, and Hugh."

"Why are you bringing them?" I asked.

"Hugh and I enjoy hippie company."

"Whatever." I sighed. "See you."

"Bye." Flora hung up the phone.

"OUCH!" I spun around to see Marlin yanking at his own hair, trying to get the gum out of it. He must have been doing that since I started chatting with Flora. Which was about fifteen minutes.

"Dude, take it like a man. Screaming like that is gonna make you look like a pathetic idiot."

"Shut up. It's your fault that I'm in this mess to begin with, you know."

I was fixed listening to their stupid arguing for hours. Marlin yanked at his hair endlessly, swearing the whole time and squabbling with Rock. Would Flora ever show up like she'd promised?

"Hiya, guys!" Flora's jolly voice echoed through the small shop. Her footsteps were bouncy and I could hear two more pairs of feet following her. In walked Gustafa and Hugh. Gustafa was a friend of Flora's- nothing more bearing in mind his age. He was bizarre, dressing in a forest green pointy hat, red and yellow striped shirt, brown vest, brown pants, and spine-chilling shady sunglasses in which he refused obstinately to remove. The cute miniature white flower on his hat didn't do any good, either.

Hugh was Chris and Wally's son. I didn't know him much since I never really spoke to him. There are just people in your society that you never really bother to form a friendship with.

"Hey Flora. What's in the bag?" It wasn't until now that I noticed Flora had been holding a black duffel bag.

"You'll see. C'mon, Gustafa and Hugh. Marlin isn't that petrifying. He creeps you out at first but if you get him to warm up to you, he can be nice. Right, Celia?"

"Ugh, Rock, I never know what I'll do with you!" Apparently we'd been ignoring those two. Marlin was _still_ trying to free the gum out of his hair and Rock was laughing his head off. Tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"Lemme try." Hugh offered and pulled with his (strong!) might at Marlin's hair.

"!"

"I got some of it out!"

Marlin sure snaps out of pain fast. "Really?"

"Yeah, but there's still gum in your hair." Hugh said, sighing despairingly.

"What now?" Marlin groaned.

"Marlin, I have an idea. But it requires sacrifice." Flora said.

Marlin quit trying to get the gum out. "What's your idea?"

"I'll have to shave your head." she replied.

"What? I'm not doing that!" Marlin cried.

"Be a man." Rock boomed. "Sissy."

"Either you shave your head and regrow it with no gum, or you have that thing rotting in your hair forever." said Hugh.

"Or you wear a hat." said Gustafa.

"Or Claire teases you forever." I said.

"Okay, okay I get it!" Marlin snapped.

"Alright, Hugh, bring the bag over here." said Flora.

Hugh brought the bag over and plunked it on the floor like it weighed a million pounds.

"Hand me the clippers."

"Here."

"Spray bottle."

"Here."

"Razor."

"Here."

"Ring pop."

"Why do you need a Ring pop?" I asked. Those things weren't found in a barber shop a far as I knew.

"To make Marlin stop screaming like a foolish four year old." Hugh explained and he handed the unwrapped candy to Flora. She then popped it in Marlin's mouth, finally making him keep his big mouth shut.

(In Spongebob time shifting thingy voice)

30 minutes later-

"Ta da! It's all done! No more gum!" Flora exclaimed cheerfully. Marlin consciously stood up a walked over to the mirror only to screech in agonizing pain of his eyes. Rock would've been laughing, but we couldn't take him anymore. He was tied up to a pole outside. I watched as Marlin humorously curled up into a ball and sucked his thumb.

This time, Gustafa had to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He was hysteric. Tears were coming out from under his glasses. We were all fine with that, and Flora looked like she was about to start laughing too. All fun ended when Gustafa's glasses fell to the floor with a _clank!_

At first, our heads shot up, looking for the source of the clatter. As soon as our eyes met Gustafa's face, we were blinded with intense ugliness. Literally blinded!

"And, cut!"

Now that's where everything ended. We never realized until much later that Claire was filming everything: from me dropping the crate, to Rock blowing bubble gum, to Flora shaving Marlin's hair off. Now Claire invited everyone in the valley for "movie night". Marlin still doesn't understand what we'll be viewing. And I thought _Rock_ was stupid.

At Claire's house, we all huddled in front of the television. Lucky that she actually even has one. She sure does get a good income from farming.

I sat next to someone who came from a different town. Was it Harmonica Town…?

He wasn't even invited. But he got in somehow. I guess I never noticed that the bathroom window was shattered.

"What's your name?" The guy whispered.

"I'm Celia. And you?"

"I'm Luke." he replied. For a moment I stopped to get a good look at the guy. He was tall and muscular. He had blue hair tamed with a flaming bandanna. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a mysterious gold cat like color. He wore a white tank top with a brown vest and torn up jeans. I think my eyes turned into two little hearts. He smiled at my staring, making my heart flutter for a moment.

"I think you don't need to see this movie." he suddenly blurted out in a loud whisper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were clearly part of it." Luke said, pointing to the screen. It was at the part when I was talking on the phone with Flora.

"Let's go somewhere." I whispered. Luke stood up, and held his hand out towards me. What a gentleman. I accepted his help graciously and we walked hand in hand to the inn.

And we kissed in the moonlight.

**A/N: Dawww, kind of. I was planning on adding Luke for the whole chapter! Sorry that Luke was pretty much totally out of character for the time he was there. I think I'll try adding special guests now and then. I won't do requests for those unless if you don't have an account. I can look through profiles for favorite characters, couples, etc. I couldn't think of a funny ending for this one. Sowee. I'll start the next chapter now. Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks you oodles for your request, kt the emo. **

**Victim: Mark**

**Prankers: Chelsea and Julia**

**Producer: Vaughn**

**Witnesses: Lily and Carol**

**OWSI: I'm not sure…**

**I can't think of any hopeless topics to exasperate you guys with…I guess that's a good thing! Onward! By the way, just pretend Mirabelle sells roosters.**

_Cockle Doodle Doo~_

_Cockle Doodle Doo~_

A young blonde hopefully soon-to-be farmer woke up grudgingly to the carefree reverberation of a rooster cawing on Ranch Island. He rubbed the small amount of crust away from his eyes and yawned loud enough for Carol, the innkeeper to hear from the lobby. Last time she'd heard him yawn, he'd been in for a lecture from her about "waking up like a gentleman".

Every morning began like this. Wake up, get out of bed half an hour later, take a two hour shower, and take fifteen minutes to dress and comb his hair. He habitually came out of his room by eleven o'clock. The accustomed morning serenity was disturbed when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, still groggy even after the shower.

"Hi, Mark!" Mark mutely groaned to himself when he heard the annoyingly optimistic voice. It was Julia, one of those people that never seem to be weary or upset. She was the daughter of Mirabelle, who sold animals and animal products to the rancher of the islands.

"What do you want, Julia?" he asked bitterly. Obviously, Julia was hurt judging by the sound of her voice on the other side of the line.

"Geez, you don't need to be like Vaughn. I was just calling to say that Chelsea, Vaughn, and I are coming to bring you an exceptional homemade breakfast. We know that you can't spend so much money everyday buying half cooked food from the café."

"Alright, see you." Both said their good byes and hung up.

Mark glanced around his room. The place was a massive mess: garments had been thrown indolently to the floor, the sheets and blankets on the bed were absolutely out of place, the pillows had been tossed chaotically aside, and the small area rug was covered exclusively in dust. Living in the jungle had to be healthier than living in that place. Mark knew very well that Julia would go ranting on about household keeping if she saw this place. With an abrupt burst of energy, he began to smooth down the sheets before unscrambling the comforter. Then he grabbed the handheld vacuum and started to scrub mercilessly at the huge rug. This was going to take him all day and he didn't have that much time. He didn't have an electric vacuum. Knowing better than to fracture his back trying to pick up every piece of dirt, he phoned Lily, another resident of the inn.

"Hello?" a smooth, silky voice said.

"Lily, it's me, Mark. Listen, can I borrow your vacuum? I'll be having guests and I need to clean the rug. It's caked in grime."

In the other inn room, Lily grimaced. She'd never been in the young man's room, and it sounded as if he was living in a dumpster. "I'll bring it over." she said, sighing inwardly.

"Thanks. I'll be waiting." Mark hung up. He hurried to clean the bathroom in the meantime. A few minutes later, there was a soft tap on the door.

"It's open!" he called, concluding on the sink scrubbing. The door opened to show a Lily who looked at the rug with disgust. She eyed him as he quickly grabbed the machine muttering a "thank you" and as he shoved the plug into the wall and switched the vacuum on. He pushed and pulled many times for what seemed like hours to Lily.

"MARK! WE'RE HERE! GET YOUR CUTLERY OUT!" Oh, dear.

"…Shut up Julia." That voice sounded deep and gruff. Mark knew it because he was his best friend. His only one, in fact.

"No!" Julia was unrelenting.

"I'll bite your head off otherwise." _That was harsh, Vaughn. _Mark thought.

"Not if I bite yours off, first."

"Would you quit bickering, or I'm biting _BOTH _of your heads off!"

Silence. Chelsea could settle things quicker than Mark could steal Vaughn's hat.

Lily quickly shut the door before the guests could reach the door. "Hurry! Put this away…"

Lily helped Mark clean the rest of the room, which took about ten minutes. Mark took note that he didn't hear anyone knock on the door.

**While Mark was still inside~ (Vaughn's POV)**

"Again why am I doing this?" I whined oddly for the hundredth time.

"Do you want to get back at Mark for last year?" Julia scowled.

"What happened last year?" Chelsea asked inquiringly. Oh, she wasn't even here last spring. She just arrived.

I sighed.

"HersheyChocolates101 said not to tell you until the next chapter." Julia explained.

"Rather she should've said never." I grumped. I was ready to punch the author of this story in the face. **(A/N: NO! Don't kill me, Vaughn!)**

"ANWAYS, let's get to work on this door!" Chelsea exclaimed. She pulled a box of Saran wrap from out of her rucksack. Honestly, something tells me these two girls were born on Pluto or something.

"Vaughn, get the camera ready. We want to film the preparations, too, you know." Julia ordered. She took out another box of Saran wrap and began to help Chelsea plaster Mark's doorway. They are just too lucky that the door opens inwards. Otherwise those idiots would never notice and then they'd have a problem. So, basically, if their stupid prank that I was being forced to record worked out, Mark would rewardingly for us think there was nothing in the way and hit the wrap.

I held up the camera and hit the "record" button even if it was kind of late to record those two preparing. I set the camera in a flower pot that Carol "oh so sympathetically and keenly" let us use. Pft. Like that was even possible.

"Alright, I think I have everything." Mark was going to come out any moment.

"You two, he's going to be out any minute." I whispered.

Chelsea smirked slyly and playfully at me at the same time. She squinted her eyes naughtily but didn't say anything. I swear that my face turned redder than her bandanna. Julia laughed a little. "Don't worry. We're just about done." She put one last piece of tape on the wall and finally stood up. "Ta-da!"

I admittedly had to marvel at their work. Chelsea and Julia stood on each side of me to admire their creation.

"Knock on the door and just stand there like you don't see anything." Julia ordered and Chelsea slipped her hand under the small part that hadn't been taped.

"Mark! We've been waiting!" Chelsea called. There was a muffled answer. Was it just me, or was Lily with him?

The door was opened. Chelsea and Julia chorused a "hi!" at the same time. Mark opened the door wider to let them in but Chelsea stopped him. Thank Goddess.

"Oh no, you don't! We're eating at my house! C'mon!"

Mark walked towards the doorway, with a little unneeded force. Then he slammed into the wrap. Jeez, that stuff really works.

"What on earth was that?" Mark didn't sound like he was going to take this good naturedly. I gulped; _They're so going to blame me…_

"Oh, just your clumsiness." Julia said, rather too quickly. "Hurry up!"

Well, basically that was our prank. Lily came out from her supposed hiding place to watch Mark slam himself into the doorway thousands of times only to be repeatedly teased by Chelsea and Julia. Carol watched too, and I could tell she was amused. she just didn't want to show it. And that is the story of Mark's stupidity.

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm over with that. I hated this chapter more than anything The beginning was so depressing and boring and everything was stretched out too much. So, to make up for my terrible chapter, I'm going to write up, err, type up, a chapter of what Mark did to Vaughn. I'll see if there are any requests set up with Vaughn. I have evil plans forming in my mind…MWAHAHA! Erm, excuse me for that. By the way, I put more choices on my poll. I'm sorry if you already voted. I just keep coming up with new ideas. If you haven't voted yet, I suggest you wait till I say Harvest Rivalry or Switcharoo is almost done. Which ever story finishes first will be followed by the story that was voted the most. See ya later, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's my makeup for the last chapter. Today's the last day of summer. Boo hoo… kidding, kidding!**

**Victim: Vaughn**

**Prankers: Chelsea and Mark**

**Producer: Pierre**

**Witnesses: Mirabelle, Julia, and Elliot**

**OWSI: Natalie**

**Let's see if this is better and funnier. I have an awesome prank in mind. **

I reluctantly walked in to my Aunt Mirabelle's animal shop. Why wouldn't she let me just sleep at the inn? Don't get me wrong, Mirabelle is nice. Well, actually, she's too nice. Since I'm stuck at these stupid islands on Mondays and Tuesdays, Mirabelle forced me to sleep at her place. I let her take me in. Not that two days with a hyperactive cousin is fun in the first place.

"Vaughnie!" Here comes my cousin. Oh no. She jumped onto me, and I stumbled backwards. It's incredible how such a scrawny girl can knock you down like she weighs a ton. I pushed the maniac off.

"Call me Vaughnie again and I won't hesitate to strangle you with this scarf." I growled, pointing to my neck. Julia probably backed up a few good miles. I smirked. People get panic-stricken by me in three seconds.

"Vaughn! It's good to have you here!" Mirabelle's motherly voice chimed from the kitchen. She would've been standing in the shop part of the house if she hadn't been busy cooking. That woman is fanatical with cooking. I mean, what cooking book does she still not own?

I followed an enticing smell to the kitchen. Mirabelle was preparing a lot of things for dinner. Twice as much as usual, I noted.

"Why are you cooking so much?" I murmured, glancing at the long line of dishes that had already been prepared. Stew, curry, baked sweet potato, pasta, grilled fish, fruit sandwiches, yam gelatin, carrot cake (ugh), porridge, apple pie, and chocolate chip cookies. My stomach growled noisily and embarrassingly. Mirabelle laughed heartily. She knows how hungry I am when I have to work.

"Well, for one thing, you're here. I wanted to make things special. Also, a few guests will be here for dinner and sleeping over tonight."

"Julia's friends?" I asked.

"Well, all I know is that Pierre, Natalie, Mark, and Chelsea are coming." Mirabelle said, and she went back to squeezing lemonade. I mentally panicked. Julia was friends with _those_ freaks? I better take a nap and sleep through the whole thing.

"Mirabelle, how long till we eat?" I asked. Good thing it seemed I was already hungry.

"About half an hour, sweetie." Mirabelle didn't even look up from the spaghetti she was boiling. "Why?"

"I think I need a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready." I strolled up to the guest room and fell asleep quickly.

**Julia's POV~**

"Mom, how long 'til they get here?" I complained to mom who was lounging on a stool by the shop's counter. It was just too hard to be patient when you're waiting for sleepover guests!

"They should be here any minute." There was a knock on the door _right_ after she said that. My mom is, no doubt, psychic. "Speak of the devils!" she exclaimed elatedly and opened the door.

"Hello, everyone!" she greeted rather too merrily, and in my too-strong-for-others exhilaration, you ought to see her first.

"Hi, guys! Don't just stand there, come on in!" Mom and I moved out of the way for my friends to enter. My friends, as in, Pierre, Natalie, Chelsea and Mark.

"Wow, Mirabelle! What did you cook to bring such a delicate aroma all over here?" Pierre asked, as he laid a lunch container on the counter. "I brought lasagna. There was no need for you to spend so much time and energy into cooking."

Mom laughed heartily. "No worries, Pierre honey. Cooking is my enchantment; I've been doing it all my life."

"Well, I can tell." Mark muttered, gawking laughably at the huge amount of food Mom had prepared. Anyone could tell he was ready to eat more than half of it by himself. Chelsea whispered something into his ear, and he nodded. Those two were up to something.

"Well…come on. Let's eat. Julia, honey, can you go and wake up Vaughn, please?" Mom asked uneasily.

"Vaughn, wake up." I shook Vaughn's shoulder roughly. He _still_ wouldn't wake up.

"Do you need help?" Chelsea whispered from the doorway of the bedroom. She was holding a shopping bag. There was something in there.

"Apparently yes." I said. Chelsea strolled over to me and opened the bag. Inside was a bottle of whipped cream. Mark came into the room holding a blue feather. Pierre followed with a video camera that he got from who-knows-where.

"What are you guys doing? And where did you get a blue feather from?" I whispered shouted as Chelsea squeezed whipped cream tenderly on the palm of Vaughn's hand. Mark gently bent down, about to tickle Vaughn with the feather. Honestly, what are those two up to?

"Waking your lazy cousin up. Vaughn is planning on proposing to someone." Pierre answered from behind me as he recorded our every move. This was creeping me out more than fish. I exchanged glances with Chelsea. She smirked, but didn't show any signs of embarrassment.

Mark slowly and cautiously began to tickle Vaughn's face with the tip of the feather. Vaughn wrinkled his nose for a second, then relaxed. Mark poked him on the nose with the pokey end earning an "Ouch!" from Vaughn.

Vaughn lifted the hand with whipped cream up to his face and bombarded himself with whipped cream. It was a fabulous sight, I tell you. First thing he did was squeeze his eyes shut, probably hoping he was just having a nightmare. Then coming to realization, he opened his eyes and let out a bloodcurdling shriek that would normally come from a girl. He was shocked by whipped cream and our presence.

"WHAT'S ON MY FACE?" Vaughn shouted unmistakably annoyed by our laughs. Vaughn's face was covered with an absurd amount of whipped cream and he couldn't possibly see anything.

"W-whipped c-cream!" Pierre barely managed to choke out. We were all laughing so hard that I thought we'd die laughing. This was too amusing!

"Oh yeah. Hey! Where'd you get my blue feather from?" Vaughn cried, horror-struck that someone knew that he was planning on proposing.

"Ha ha, Vaughn! I know your secret lo-ove!" Chelsea teased. She grinned and smacked the back of Vaughn's head, making him wince and growl.

"Well, it isn't you." he muttered. Chelsea didn't even flinch. There wasn't a bit of hurt in her eyes, either. That's funny. I had always thought that Vaughn loved Chelsea more than anyone, including me!

"Kids! Natalie and Elliot are here! Let's eat!" Mom's voice echoed from the main room. I had no idea Natalie and Elliot were here. But that didn't matter. Why did Vaughn's face turn pure crimson?

Then it hit me. "Vaughn, you're not straight?" I shrieked. Vaughn's eyes widened then he snarled at me.

"HECK NO!" I sniffled at bit. Vaughn can be really intimidating.

"Sigh…If this will make you all stop bothering me, I was going to propose to Natalie. Don't tell her. I'm planning on doing it tonight."

"Well then, allow me to help! My dad was the king of romance!" Mark prided himself in his only known parent. His father was good at doing random things.

Vaughn groaned of humiliation, making the rest of us smile.

"So how are you planning on proposing?" asked Pierre.

"Aren't you cleaning your face?" Chelsea piped up.

Vaughn just smirked slyly. "You'll see. Just wait and watch."

We finally walked to the kitchen. Mom was irritated at us for making Natalie and Elliot wait, but they didn't seem to mind in the least bit. Natalie blushed when she saw Vaughn and gave a tiny crooked grin. Ah, the love in the air!

"Finally. Everyone, take a seat and help yourselves." Mom chirped. The table was piled high with probably every type of food existing on the face of the earth had to be there. My mouth watered hungrily. Only a few minutes later did Mom notice Vaughn's face. "Sweetie, what's with your face? It's covered in cream!"

Vaughn smirked fro probably the millionth time in his life. "I have something to do before we begin supper. You don't mind, right?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Mirabelle quickly said, glancing at Vaughn's pocket. "What's that in there?"

Vaughn pulled the blue feather out of his pocket. Elliot and Mirabelle gasped, and Natalie was on the verge of tears.

"Natalie. Even if my face were covered in this goop, would you make me happier than the happiest man on earth? Would you accept my proposal and marry me?"

"YES! Of course, Vaughn!" Natalie practically threw herself on her fiancée. "I love you with all my heart!" she choked out between sobs of happiness.

"Natalie, as your brother I must exclaim this aloud." Elliot stated.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUND SOMEONE WILLING TO MARRY YOU!" he shouted. That must've taken a lot of energy to contain.

Natalie scowled a little but she was too happy to object.

"Uh, can someone get me something to take the whipped cream off? At least off my mouth so I can speak normally?" Vaughn asked.

"I'll settle that." said Natalie, and she kissed Vaughn fully on the lips, licking some of the whipped cream off only to reveal Vaughn's scarlet face.

**A/N: Another AWWW! Kind of. I couldn't help but throw that proposal in with it. Since Mark was tickling with a feather, why not a blue feather? This is Harvest Moon we're talking about anyway, right? So, just in case you forgot, this is the prequel to the last chapter. It's also my makeup chapter. For a makeup, that was more romancy than funny. Ah, well! Hope you all liked it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am writers' blocked in almost everything. SO let's work on Harvest Moon Pranks!** **Interesting request, TheSoundofMelodies. Here it is! **

**Victim: Gill**

**Prankers: Hamilton and Molly/Hikari**

**Producer: Wizard**

**Witness: Witch, but I call her Vivi here. Let me know if I had it wrong.**

**OWSI: Eh, you can decide. I'm not totally sure.**

**This was out of the blue, and at this point, I still have no idea what prank to pull on Gill. **

… **(Currently on the internet, researching…)**

**AHA! I GOT IT! I HAVE A PERFECT ONE FOR GILL, BOO YAH! Sorry to Gill fans, but don't freak. It's funny and non messy. Now I just have to get the humor right and this will become my favorite chapter! TheSoundofMelodies, THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA SOOOOO MUCH. I WOULD NEVER HAVE THIS INSANELY AWESOME IDEA, OTHERWISE. :D**

**Onwards!**

"Hm…you say you want to prank Gill? Where am I involved?" asked the red haired, girl, Selena asked. Molly wanted to prank at Gill for April Fools' Day and she needed Selena's help.

"You don't have to do any of the pranking. The only thing I need from you is a bottle of old nail polish. Like one you don't even need anymore or has a really ugly color." Molly explained, crossing her fingers hopefully behind her back as she waited for Selena's response. Selena wasn't the one to give up something like nail polish so easily.

"Well, I could give you a bottle, I suppose. What will you do with it, though?" Selena inquired curiously.

"Well, you see…" Molly whispered in Selena's ear, and the red head giggled.

"That sounds really funny! Can I come to watch?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Molly exclaimed. "The more the merrier!"

"…So…you want me to….help…you…?" Wizard asked cautiously when Molly narrated her idea of pranking Gill to him.

Molly and Wizard were best friends. Somehow Molly never seemed to really be able to get along well with the other townsfolk, except Selena, Wizard, and Hamilton, the mayor, AKA Gill's insane father.

"Yes! And we still need to get back at him for being so mean, right?" Molly was bursting with happiness that the Wizard seemed to take her epic idea into consideration.

"…Okay..I….will help…you….What do you…need?..." he stuttered and maybe Molly just didn't take notice, but he blushed a little. So Vivi hadn't been lying earlier…

"Yay! All I need is a sheet of something called, 'parchment paper'. Do you know what that is? Or maybe you could possibly have it?" Molly tapped her chin in curiosity, confusion, and to the Wizard, cuteness.

Although he normally didn't use things invented by mortals, he did know what their things were and how they were used. "Ha ha…I…know what it..is…Wait…here..I'll go and fetch…it…" And he quickly walked off to search the cupboards.

Wizard, after a while, found the long and skinny box of parchment paper. He strolled back to where Molly appeared rather impatient and excited.

"Finally!" Now, the prank book said to, 'lay a sheet of parchment paper on a flat and sturdy surface.' I wonder what that could possibly mean…" she trailed off, deep in thought trying to decipher what the book could have possibly meant. Wizard chuckled a bit. Molly was so cute when she was clueless like that. If only their relation could take a small step further…

"Here. I'll…handle that…part…" he opened the box and pulled a fairly medium sheet of the parchment paper, while Molly admired his work in fascination like a child dreaming to become a professional football player.

"Now, we spill some of this nail polish on the paper!" Molly exclaimed, searching her pockets for the maroon glass bottle that she'd tucked in her pocket earlier when she was with Selena.

"Nail…polish?" the Wizard was genuinely confused as Molly had been earlier with the parchment. Only even more than she had been.

"Yeah, weird girls paint their fingernails with it. Now hand me the parch- whatever it's called."

Wizard handed her the sheet of parchment paper and observed Molly's actions as she skillfully opened the strange and bizarre bottle of nail polish. He then gazed absorbedly while she spilled a small pool of the now (Wizard realized) smelly liquid onto the parchment paper, making a small, neat little puddle. He mentally noted that there wasn't the smallest bit of mess in sight with rather a pleased satisfaction.

"There! Now all we do is waiting 'til it dries. Then we peel if off." Molly explained with a mischievous glint in her eye.

The duo played checkers, chess, and wand tag (Wizard didn't know at all what it was) for several hours. Then they checked on the "Creation of Revenge", as Molly had begun to refer to it.

"It's all ready! See?" asked Molly as she pulled the parchment paper off. And now they were left with this strange oval-shaped thing…

"…What do we…do now…?" Wizard asked cautiously, examining the newly made object in Molly's hands.

"Let's go!" Molly cried and she grabbed his wrist securely and tugged him to the Town Hall. _What am I getting myself into?_ Wizard thought, groaning and smacking his palm against his face.

"…So, what…do we…do?" he asked, as they began to near the Town Hall and Molly waved to Vivi, who was standing outside, and Hamilton, who was holding a bizarre silver box that the Wizard had never seen before.

"Just watch." Molly smirked mischievously and whispered something to Hamilton and Vivi. They all snickered simultaneously

Molly peeked into the Hall. There was no one inside, so she gestured to the others to follow her inside. Hamilton thrusted the strange box into poor Wizard's hands, leaving him disorientated and perplexed and looking stupider than ever.

"…Wait. What is…this…for?.." Wizard asked, before Hamilton had a chance to scamper inside. He spun around.

"Oh! All you do is record us doing the prank! See, press this button, and, ta da! Now just stay quiet, and if you see Gill, say a codeword!'

"What is a…codeword?" What _was_ a codeword, anyway? Wizard thought, bewildered at the new word. Mortals were really strange…

"I'm not going to explain it all. All you have to do is say 'Sparky Sparky Boom!' when you see Gill." Hamilton explained gleefully before skipping enthusiastically into the Town Hall.

"….Okay…" Wizard just stood there, not sure of himself. He didn't know how to use the strange metal box in his hands, but what was the stipulation anyway? He had enough memory to be able to know what happened precisely. Wizard was a Wizard, not a stupid mortal. He was smarter than most.

**With Molly, Hammy, and Vivi~ Not POV. Just what they're doing~ :)**

Molly scanned the room. _Where is his desk?_ She wondered. Hamilton pointed over to a tidy, plain mahogany desk that had a fresh stack of files. In front of the stack laid a small sign.

It read, "Gill Hamilton".

"So, which paper would be the most important to him?" Molly asked aloud, shooting Vivi a glare to stop her from touching the glass globe on the bookshelf. Both girls looked at Hamilton inquisitively.**  
><strong>

"Well, the deed for some place is pretty crucial. How about the deed for your farm?" Hamilton shuffled through a file drawer and pulled out an oak tag file folder. "Here, put the nail polish on this."

Molly quietly placed the small dried nail polish on to the paper. Then she sprayed some water for extra effect.

"Wow. It really looks like you spilled nail polish on it." commented Vivi, as she awed at Molly's work.

Just then the Wizard came rushing in.

"…Sparky…Sparky…Boom…"

"OH NO! HIDE!" Hamilton quickly dove for his desk. Vivi, Molly, and Wizard joined him. They all squirmed, trying to get in a spot where Gill couldn't discover them.

Then they heard footsteps walking in.

At first, the feet seemed to stop in the center of the room. Then they continued on to Gill's desk. Molly recognized a pair of black shoes. _It's Gill! she_ thought. Then she heard Gill's aggravated voice.

"FATHER. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Gill's enraged face would've been something Molly wanted to see. Too bad she couldn't take a peek, especially when she was squished between Wizard and Hamilton.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY PAPERS ALONE!" Molly shook a little at Gill's fuming shout. He'd always be grumpy, but not this angry. She even felt a little sorry for Gill. Hamilton could get annoying every now and then.

"FATHER? GET OUT OF WHERE EVER YOU ARE! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HIDING!" the quad of pranksters exchanged fretful glances as footsteps neared their hiding place. Soon, eight alarmed eyes met a pair of exceptionally heated blue ones. Out of natural intuition, all four criminals screamed, well, except for the Wizard, who kept his cool and calm demeanor.

"Uh, hi?" Molly asked shyly, waving timidly, hoping in the very least to humor Gill, although she knew very well that his lips wouldn't even at least twitch a bit. Then she was bombarded with the very last reaction she had been expecting from him. In fact, Gill stunned everyone.

"You guys, ha-ha, are the, ha-ha, the, ha-ha, most hilarious group of people I have ever seen in my life! Oh, the horrified faces of yours! So priceless!

"What?" Vivi had been assuming that Gill would punch each one of them in the face right away.

"Did you guys ever t-think th-that S-Selena w-would k-keep it a s-secret?" Gill slapped his knee, and then he had to face the daggers that Molly shot him with her furious eyes.

"She told you? Where is that jerk?"

"I didn't think you'd be so gullible." said a highly feminine voice that sounded from the door. Hamilton, despite his reputation for normally being friendly to all of the townspeople, growled faintly. All four of the pranksters climbed out from under the desk and stood up to face Selena and glare at her. She ruined everything!

"Speak of the devil. Well, anyway, this means PRANK WAR!" Vivi dramatically pumped a fist in the air. Four versus two! We will so win!"

"Yeah right. We'll recruit Angela. She is the queen of pranks, you know." Selena retorted.

As if on cue, Angela walked in.

"I'd love to be on your team, Selena!" she cheered happily. Then Celia, from Forget-Me-Not-Valley, walked in, too.

"I am so joining Molly and her team!" she cried.

Then Luke walked in.

"I AM GOING WITH CELIA! AND WE ARE GOING TO BE CALLED THE EXTREME TEAM!"

Everyone groaned. This was going to be 'extreme', alright.

**A/N: This was nice to write, but it was long. I had fun, and couldn't decide on a lot of things. Thanks for your support, guys! Your reviews made this story make it to the ten chapter mark! I'm so proud of you and myself! We currently have more reviews on this story than any other of my stories! And this was made much later! We have a WHIPPIN 48 REVIEWS! OH YEAH! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, it's been three months since I've ever touched this story and…AH! I need to get my normal writing schedule back! Sorry to no end to my readers and especially Igotjustinbieberfever. She requested this AGES ago and I never really got around to it. But, oh my, the idea looks REALLY fun…XD Oh, and please, kids, don't try this one at home. Seriously. I usually make my pranks harmless so you can take a shot at them, but this one is a little more risky. **

**Victim: Will**

**Pranker: Pierre**

**Producer: Whoever…I think I'll **

**Witness: Vaughn**

**OWSI: **

**If this turns out not funny…you have the right to be mad…actually you've had that right for at least…four months…XD.**

"Five o'clock…tonight?" Will asked, seeming baffled that I offered him tea time today. What an idiot. What kind or prince gets _confused?_

"Yup. Five. I also have another…rather _reluctant_ guest coming today also, so I apologize in advance for ANYTHING that goes on."

"…Okay…"

**Later…**

_Ding!_ I spun around and took out the masterpiece of the day. Angel Food Cake. Yummy. I cut perfect dainty little slices and put them into the fanciest saucer style plates I had: White with pink and purple little blossoms making a beautiful border. Choosing the most delicious looking slice mentally, I smirked and pulled a key ring from under my purple sophisticated chef hat and stuck the key into a keyhole on an upper drawer.

This was going to be the night of my life. I couldn't wait. Luckily Will was one of those people who arrive at an event EXACTLY on time. He was also pretty gullible…

Now I took out one of the secret tools of my kitchen. A syringe. I rarely ever would use it; in fact this was my first time. I then shut the cabinet and relocked it with the key and tucked the little trinket under my hat. I scurried to the condiments section of the kitchen and looked around in the sauces section for my ultimate weapon.

Just a simple bottle of hot sauce was all I was looking for. Nothing more complicated than that.

My hands busied around, now kinda frantic. I pushed a small empty jar aside as my last hope and…there it was.

Imagine the heavenly bottle on a red velvet pillow with a sparkly light from above shining down perfectly on it and those clichéd "Ooooohhhh" voices. Whatever they're called.

I yanked out the spectacular object and set it on the granite counter and unscrewed the lid. A waft of gorgeous hot sauce came up to my nose and filled the room. This was a gourmet special ingredient. It was filled with exotic spices from all over the world. The ingredients list was so long that it had come in a small booklet instead of on the label.

It was getting close to five, so I began to work quickly, Swiftly, I filled the syringe with my luxurious tasting sauce and then slowly but without hesitation injected it into the slice of cake that I'd specially sliced for Will earlier. Then I carefully pulled the dangerous needle out. My work was done and all that was left was to clean up and remember which slice belonged to Will.

**Vaughn**

I grumbled and walked into Mirabelle's tiny little kitchen. There was no turning back, the middle aged woman urged me to go to this tea party that Pierre had invited me to through invitation. She claimed it would "encourage a healthy and social lifestyle".

I didn't have anyone on my side or anything like that. Even Sabrina forced me to go, and there's no way I have guts to say no to someone like her.

"Mirabelle."

"Yes, Vaughn, sweetie?" She turned around from the –ugh- carrot she was chopping for a salad and looked at me.

"Do you have an ice bag by chance? Pierre asked me to bring one over." I found it mysterious that Pierre wanted something as random as an ice bag, especially when he ought to have a "gourmet" one in his enormous freezer.

Mirabelle wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked over to the fridge. _Couldn't she have washed her hands with hot soap and water before touching something after handling a carrot?_ She opened the freezer, and after a minute of rummaging around, said, "Oh, I'm so sorry Vaughn honey, but it looks like I'm fresh out. Julia must've used it all on Elliot's head when Natalie dropped a bucket "by accident" on him last week." She smiled apologetically. "Just tell Pierre that I have none, I guess. And that I'm very sorry."

Whatever. It didn't matter to me about the ice, anyways. "Thanks anyway, Mirabelle."

"You're welcome, dear." I bade goodbye and walked outside. Closing the door, I spotted the blond prince annoying guy coming down the path, towards me. He had already spotted me and had a smile on his face, so there was no way I could escape back into the shop. _Oh dang it…_

"Why, hello, Vaughn. Beautiful day, is it not?" That way of speaking just annoyed me.

"Yah." I muttered. "Gotta go." I said quickly and began to head towards Pierre's house but Will stopped me.

"Where do you have business today that you must go already?"

"Pierre wanted me over for tea." I mumbled and was given the most dreadful answer that could ever exist.

"Oh, he invited you too?" _NO…no, please no…_

"A-pparently." I said, in that kinda sassy voice that Chelsea used. It was almost sort of fun to do that. No wonder why she used it on people so often.

"Oh, fantastic! Shall we walk there together?" _Oh, no thank you…_

"Sure…"

**When they got there…**

We were now sitting in Pierre's house at his small square dining table. The table had been covered with a fancy lacy white clothed and a small pot of flowers had been placed in the middle. A small cup of tea had been placed at every seat, even the one that wasn't going to be used. What was this, dinner with the President or just a friendly gathering?

Pierre came out of the kitchen holding a silver tray with three saucers. On each laid a delicate slice of angel's food cake. I cowered a bit. Cake kinda scared me sometimes, and I didn't know why. The devious grin on Pierre's face didn't help much at all. The kid, ahem, _chef,_ could be quite unexplained sometimes.

We were each given a slice of cake and finally, Pierre sat down at his seat.

"Oh, Pierre, what _elegant_ decorations you have put up for us this evening!" Will exclaimed in his most squeaky and irritating voice. I could smash his face any day. Why, oh WHY does he have to be Sabrina's COUSIN?

"Why, thank you, Will. They're the latest fashion of dining in the gourmet world." Pierre boasted. "Will, it would be the _greatest_ pleasure of mine to have your opinion on the quality of this cake! It's my most modern recipe!" Something sounded really fishy to me now, but maybe it was just the sleeping pill I had taken last night…

Will smiled and graciously cut a piece of his slice and poked his fork into it. He then put the cake into his mouth "What do you think?"

Now Will isn't the one to point out the imperfections in something, no matter how severe they are. He was just too polite. "It's…the most…distinctive cake I've ever eaten…."

What was in this cake that made Will's face turn fire engine red and his eyes tear up? Why did he all of the sudden look like there was fire in his hair? Was he going to blow up or something. I scooted to the edge of my seat, ready as ever to sprint the heck out of there before he exploded. But just in time Will let out the highest and most girlish scream I'd ever heard in my whole life.

"WATER!"

Pierre looked up from the cake he'd been so distracted eating and gave Will an innocent look. "That was kinda choked up; what did you say?"

"WATER! THIS IS QUITE SPICY!" Oh, god. He _still_ hadn't let go of the British words.

Pierre calmly (and as slow as heck) walked over into the kitchen, gracefully took a fancy glass out of a cabinet, and filled it up with water from a pitcher. "Vaughn, did you happen to being the ice bag?"

Oh, crap! I didn't even tell him! "Err, no…"

Pierre smiled really widely almost as if he was pleased. "That's alright. This water will have to do." he said and gave the glass of water to Will, who immediately chugged it and then screamed even more.

"THIS IS **HOT** WATER!"

"Oh, I am _very_ sorry, Will, but my refrigerator water isn't coming cool at the moment. Try asking Mirabelle for water."

That was it. Will ran outside, screaming obnoxiously and waving his hands in the air. Pierre and I watched him through the window until he was out of sight.

"What was that all about?"

"Hot sauce and a syringe, my friend. That's the most I'll ever tell you."

I guess today was April Fools' Day. Must've forgotten…

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it! Again I apologize to you, Igotjustinbieberfever! Hope you liked it, too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is for foridapanther28 from a long time ago. :)**

**Victim: Natalie**

**Pranker: Julia**

**Producer: Elliot**

**Witnesses: Will and Lily**

**OWSI: Pierre**

"A thousand buckets of slime on the wall, a thousand buckets of slime! Ya take one down, pass it around, nine-hundred ninety nine buckets of slime on the wall! Nine-"

"Julia, I know it's rude to say this, but please shut up," Elliot said calmly, although his insides were bursting with frustration at Julia's singing.

"Why? It's fun!" Julia whined and she began her melody again as the two friends began to cross the bridge joining Verdure and Sprout Island. "Nine hundred ninety nine buckets of slime on the wall, nine hundred ninety buckets of slime! Ya take one down…"

Elliot sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders. He was against any idea of revenge, no matter what the cause. He feared the effect.

*Taro from Chapter 1 comes in mini form and sits on your shoulder.*

"You very well remember what Natalie and Chelsea did to Elliot back then. Well, it was very clear Julia did not appreciate what prank they pulled. She wants revenge…Elliot isn't ready for that."

*You smack the mini old man and fling him off your shoulder. He is gone.*

Julia glanced at Elliot in the midst of her terrible and unbearable singing. She frowned at his sad expression, and put a gentle hand on his bony shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Don't really think revenge is exactly the best way to make me happy. You know how Natalie is," Elliot murmured sadly, gazing at his somewhat run down but cozy house that had come into view. They were nearing the location of the prank that had been such a dilemma only a few weeks ago.

"Guess what? You don't even have to take the blame. When Natalie has a heart attack, I will take full responsibility for her death. We'll even hold a funeral and put a bucket of full water over the Church door."

Elliot's eyes widened in fright at the mere thought of Nathan being doused in cold water while mourning with other villagers. He squeaked a little. "But!-"

"Enough, I was just kidding Elliot. Now let's set this up."

Much to their luck, the house was empty and quieter than a mouse. Julia crept across the floor towards the kitchen counter, where she pulled out the sugar and salt buckets from the upper cabinet. Elliot watched from a safe distance, mesmerized that his best friend knew the organization of his house better than his own mother did.

"You know, you never really told me what prank we were actually doing."

"It's a surprise," Julia snickered, pouring all of the sugar and salt into a pitcher of water. She then shut the refrigerator hastily and tip toed into the bedroom. Elliot followed. "Which bed is Natalie's, Elliot?"

"That one," Elliot said and pointed to the bed in the farthest corner. It had a neatly tucked-into-the-railings green comforter and white Calvin Klein memory foam pillow, courtesy of Chen the merchant.

Julia smirked and pulled out a few pink strips of rubber from her pocket. She then dashed over to Natalie's bed and pulled out a shoe box from underneath. Elliot gasped when he saw what was inside after Julia opened out the box. Loads and loads…and loads of strawberry gum nearly filled the box to the brim.

"Let's hope she wants gum today," Julia whispered and with an evil grin, she pulled off the foil wrapper off of one of the sticks of gum. Then she reused the wrapper by enveloping a stick of rubber with it and carefully put the gum back into the carton.

"Doesn't chewing rubber kill you?" Elliot asked with a worried look on his face.

"Beats me. If we want this to work, help me," Julia said and she handed him another carton of gum and some more rubber. "We only need to replace a few of them."

Teamwork really saved them because as soon as they finished two packs of gum, voices could be heard from outside. Natalie had returned from her outing to who knows where, and from the sounds of footsteps, several people were accompanying her.

"Under the dining table, quick! And get the camera!" Julia hissed and she darted out of the bedroom. Elliot grabbed his phone off the bedside table and hurried after her. He smacked his head in the process of ducking under the table, but he hid just in time. The doorknob turned, and Natalie walked in, along with Will and Lily. The two culprits held their breaths.

"It sure was a really hot day for spring," Elliot could hear Lily say, and he almost choked when she pulled out a chair and sat at the table. Julia muffled the small gasp just in time by putting her hand over his mouth. Fortunately, Lily kept her legs out, facing towards the door where Natalie and Will were standing.

"It is almost Summer, though," Natalie pointed out. She pulled another chair out and gestured to it. "Sit down, Will. I'll get water for the three of us."

"Thank you very much, fair maiden," Will said. Although he didn't see it, Elliot _knew_ that his sister was rolling her eyes. If it hadn't been for Lily's presence, Natalie would have slapped the prince across the face. Elliot stifled a snicker, and to show his laughter, he grinned at Julia. The old companion pulled her legs closer to her body and smiled widely back, knowing faithfully what Elliot was thinking.

Elliot held his breath again when he heard the refrigerator being opened. He grabbed Julia's slim hand, and gave her a knowing glance. Julia gulped, attempted to smile apologetically, and gripped his hand tighter. Elliot hadn't wanted to be in this crazy mess, but he'd stuck around anyway. _That's how caring he is…_

The two of them could hear a cabinet being opened. "That's funny how we're out of sugar and salt…Ah well." There was a sound of liquid being poured into glasses and suddenly Elliot remembered. _What will happen if ALL of them drink it…?_

Relief flooded through Elliot when he heard Natalie take a big gulp out of a glass and then a choking sound.

Natalie hacked loudly similarly to Taro. "What the heck is in this stuff?"

"Oh my! Fair maiden, are you alright?" Will asked in that voice of his. Julia grinned sneakily.

"Shut it with 'fair maiden' thing and get me some REAL water!" Natalie snapped at him and she continued to cough only louder. Lily could be heard standing up and jumping to pat Natalie on the back. Will dashed outside to find Pierre.

"Breathe," she ordered. Natalie coughed only more. "Oh, sugars."

In an instant the door swung open. In scurried Pierre. Julia mentally cursed when his height came to his advantage. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER THERE?"

_Oh, snap._

Elliot murmured something when four shocked faces peeked only to gasp and see the two culprits who were the least expected. Natalie growled.

"Uhh…hi?" asked/said Julia who smiled nervously. "Your table is fun to hide under, you know."

"THAT'S NOT NICE!"

…

The group spent a long time arguing; Elliot and Julia versus Natalie and Pierre. Will and Lily took a small step to the side and chuckled with the apprehension of a fight breaking out.

_Three hours later_

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Will barked. The crew of arguers looked up from their dispute, surprised to have heard Will shouted so loudly. Well, all of them except for Pierre as we remember from his prank. (Wink, wink)

"We'll consider it even. Natalie got Elliot with the bucket and Elliot got Natalie with the water. Now will you ever so kindly _please_ settle down?"

"Fine," Natalie grumped, crossing her arms with a childish pout on her face. Julia's, Elliot's, and Pierre's expressions resembled hers. "I'm going to go get gum from the bedroom."

Julia shot Elliot a worried glance. Elliot's face went pale.

"Hey, does anyone know why Natalie hasn't come back yet?" Lily asked five minutes later. She looked uncomfortable and infuriated with standing around for so long.

The question was answered pretty much clearly with a shout from the bedroom. "When does my gum expire?"

**A/N: I spent a really short time writing this! Hooray for quickly written chapters! Check out this story if you haven't already:**

_.net/s/5141388/1/_

**And I know who are all the great reviewers/subbers/readers/favoriters. I don't have the time to write each and every pen name out but remember to pat yourselves on the back! This is my longest story so far. :)**

**UPDATE: ****I fixed the link. Sorry about that! Don't know what on Earth happened there, haha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry I was gone from this for so long! D:**

**Prankers: All of the bachelorettes except Selena**

**Victim: Selena**

**Producers: Molly and Angela**

**Witness: This is my choice! And I choose…Luke! :P He'd fit.**

**OWSI: No one!**

I swung my axe as hard as possible into the fat tree, trying to get it down in one hit. The blade made it well past halfway and there was about two inches left to chop. "Oh, come on!"

Sighing loudly since nobody was around, I swung the axe into the tree again. _THUD!_ Despite the failure to get a huge tree on the ground in one hit, I whooped, pumping my fist.

Now I had to figure out a way to carry this huge thing home. And I was pretty deep inside the forest…

"Luke! Are you in here?"

Who was that?

"Who are you?" I called. I knew whoever was calling me was definitely a girl but for some reason, all girls seem to have the same voice. Well except for Candace, who barely spoke above a whisper…

"It's Angela!"

"And Kathy!"

Kathy? I wasn't all too surprised at Angela coming since she always needed lumber but when did Kathy need to come so deep into the Fugue Forest? I thought she was afraid of bugs or something.

"Over here!" I answered, waving my muscular arms wildly as if it would actually help. The forest was full of greenery and trees, so the visibility was pretty low.

"Phew! I thought we'd get lost in this place," Kathy said in relief as she trudged towards me, along with Angela. Leaves and twigs were strewn in her long, straight blonde hair uncontrollably. Angela's hair wasn't too great either, though it wasn't as bad. I kept my mouth shut and comments reserved.

"I told you, Kathy, I know where we are!" Angela said. She smiled at me, however. "Hi, Luke."

I grinned. "Hey! Whatcha doing in the forest now?" I asked, leaning against a nearby tree.

"We came far so you better be help," Kathy grunted. She glared at Angela a little, but the brunette just laughed lightly and crossed her arms.

"We need your help with a prank."

"PRANK? I WANNA HELP!" I yelped loudly.

"Okay, okay. We don't really need you to do much though," Angela answered, and my shoulders slumped. "But you need to be a secret agent type of person."

"Really?"

"Yup," replied Kathy. She smirked. "What we need you to do is this…"

I whistled a cheerful tune happily and skipped across the vast Flute Fields, which were brightly colored green at this time of the year, spring. The sky was perfectly blue, and clear of any type of clouds. The sun was shining blissfully, warming up the slightly chilly air.

I changed my direction a little bit and began heading towards Horn Ranch. Luckily for me, only Renee was outside. I made a whooping sound, and she looked up from the cow she was brushing to smile at me and wave. I sprinted towards the brown eyed girl and skidded to a stop. Although it wasn't raining, the ground was still moist from a wet winter snow.

"Good morning, Luke!" she chirped. "What brings you here? I never have seen you around these parts."

"Well, this is a note from Kathy and Angela," I answered, reaching into my jeans pocket to pull out a small slip of note paper. It was folded up at least a million times. "They want you to read it and not let anyone else see. And they mean no one."

Renee frowned a bit, seeming to wonder why on earth would Kathy not just come directly and talk. She shrugged however and grinned after a few moments. "Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome!" I replied. "See ya later!" With that, I headed towards Marimba Farm.

There was not anyone outside, much to my surprise. Usually when I went to the Fugue Forest for lumber, the whole family would be outside, tending to hundreds if not thousands of crops. But no one was inside.

_How will I give the note to Anissa if she's not home?_ I wondered when inspiration hit me like a flying Frisbee.

"I got it!"

I snuck towards the mailbox. Making sure that nobody was watching me, I carefully pried the rusty thing open, and flipped through the dozen envelopes. Ruth, Craig, Craig, Taylor…Anissa! I pulled the envelope out and to my pleasure, the return address was labeled "Kathy". I tore open the side of the packet open and slipped the note inside.

"There," I said, satisfied, and shut the mailbox closed tightly. "Now it's time to head to Harmonica Town."

I sat at the bed, my toes separated and ready to be polished. A hot pink bottle of nail polish was in my tanned hand, open and ready to be used. I dipped the brush into the container and lifted it out to paint my would-be beautiful toe nails. Whatever. They were beautiful anyhow.

I was about to make my first stroke on the biggest toe when the telephone rang. "Of course it happens **now**."

Sighing heavily and also quite loudly, I hopped off the bed and hurried (as fast as possible with toe separators on) to the telephone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"MWAHAHAHA!"

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID MWHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Goodbye," I answered simply and hung the phone up. Next time it rang, I'd come up with a smarter answer.

And as if one cue, the phone rang again. Groaning, I picked it up.

"If it's mwahaha then please hang up now," I said as patiently as possible. It wouldn't help to sound angry if I wanted to throw off this prank caller.

"Selenaaa…Are you painting your naaaiillls right now?" whispered a very creepy voice. I jumped a little and glanced around the room frantically. Who would know that I was painting my nails at the very moment? Now shivering, I set the phone down warily and hopped over to shut the curtains as tightly and securely as possible. I also checked to make sure the door was locked thoroughly and a chair was pressed up against it.

I stumbled back to the phone and picked it up again. "Sorry, I was…picking up a fallen pot of flowers. What did you say?"

"Are you painting your nails right now? With hot pink polish on your toenails? Are you wearing separators on your feet right now?"

"First of all tell me who the heck are you?" I screamed into the phone. But instead of waiting for the spine-chilling stalker to respond I hung up the phone vehemently and threw myself to the bed and cried into my pillow.

_Who on Castanet Island could be watching me?_

"…Maybe I should stay away from the places I usually go. But where would that be…?"

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully for a few moments, and then sat up to remove the separator.

_The beach? Naw…**Maybe**…_

"The beach!"

"Part one of our plans, done," Luna said, smiling as she checked off the very first task listed on her clipboard. I frowned slightly; pranking wasn't something I was really up to. It just was not kind to prank someone. I liked jokes, but not pranks. They were always cruel and even painful at sometimes. Plus the person being pranked would feel mightily embarrassed. And-

"Candace what are you thinking about now?" Luna questioned, interrupting my train of thought. Then she smirked. "You wouldn't possibly feel…_bad _about this, would you?"

"No-nothing," I lied. "Let's go to the beach and get this done."

"If ya say so, sis."

At the beach, more than several girls gathered, each holding tools of their choice. Renee and Anissa had small blue trowels. Kathy had brought a dustpan since she couldn't find a shovel or anything better. Phoebe compactly gripped a shovel that she usually used in the mines, while Candace and Luna had beach pails. (Not that Luna was going to dig, anyways.) Scurrying towards the beach holding a big video camera were Molly and Angela.

Molly grimaced at the scheme of the seven other girls. It just…didn't appear…right. She shrugged and hoped for the best, while setting up the camera stand. It took more than a few minutes along with Angela's help to steady the stand and keep it from tumbling over into the blue ocean. Molly, once again, glowered. If anything happened to her camera, she'd murder all of the residents of Castanet Island without an ounce of mercy.

"Guys, start digging!" Luna ordered, her voice loud and filled with authority as well as zeal.

Kathy and Phoebe mumbled under their breaths about Luna being so dominant, but began to shovel out sand anyways. While the shovelers were busy, Candace stood up and brushed the sand off of her blue plaid skirt and strolled over to a contemplative Molly and an energized Angela.

"Hi, Molly. You don't seem too happy. Is everything alright?" the blue haired girl asked sympathetically, her voice laced with genuine concern and worry. She put a tender hand on Molly's shoulder after bending down to the seated farmer.

"I don't know if this is really what we all yearn for," Molly murmured in response to her bashful friend. Candace made a small face. She'd felt the same way.

"I think-" she began but was almost instantly cut short.

"Candy! Go get a beach towel!" Luna demanded. Candace sighed, and smiled apologetically at her worrying friend before standing up reluctantly and leaving to grab a towel.

I strolled through the paths of Harmonica Town, admiring the beauty of nature as I'd read in a magazine article once. It'd said that just spending a few minutes each day could reduce stress. And less stress meant…fewer pimples!

In what felt like almost no time, I'd arrived at the beach. I took a deep whiff of the salty air and smiled. It was a gorgeous spring day. What could possibly go wrong? Maybe that hoax call was just a happenstance. Yeah.

It turned out that I wasn't the only one taking advantage of the weather. Luke was messing around the ocean with his clothes on, and not seeming to care much, either. Nearby him Molly and Angela were hovering over a video camera on a stand.

Curiously, I sauntered towards the pair, greeting them in a friendly manner. Angela and Molly both smiled at me and greeted me happily, but there was a gloomy glint to Molly's eyes; I couldn't put my finger on it at the current moment, unfortunately.

"What are you going to do with the camera?" I asked, gesturing towards the small metal mechanism.

Angela beamed. "Oh, right! We were wondering if you could be in our video," she said with pride in her voice.

"A video with me in it? Why not?" I said willingly. Being in a camera shoot was awesome! Gosh I sounded like Luke.

"Great! You see that towel under the umbrella there? We need you to lie down on it like in a magazine pose."

I could've sworn that Molly's face altered to a faint green. "Okay, but is Molly sick or something? She doesn't look all too well."

"I-I'm fine. I think I'm just under the weather today," Molly stammered quietly. Now her eyes held a look of pity.

"Okay, so we're set!" Molly chirped. She pressed a button on her camera. "Go ahead Selena."

I wandered over to the beach towel and sat down. And suddenly, I was falling. "GAH!"

I was in a hole. A deep one, not to mention.

It all began to make sense in my mind now. As I stared up at the blue sky (which was all I could pretty much see from here), I realized how everything pieced together. Almost like a puzzle.

The prank call most unquestionably had to be someone I knew, probably Kathy or Luna. It's been a way to lure me outside of my home and towards their set up.

Molly had looked so scared because she was worrying about _me_, I realized. Well I knew who my true friend was at this point.

As I mulled over these thoughts, a new interrogation came to my mind.

_How am I supposed to get out of here?_

"Guys?" I called aloud, hoping there'd be some sort of answer or reply. But all I received was silence.

"Guys? GUYS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

**A/N: Ahaha, poor Selena. I've actually grown to like her! Before I kinda hated her. It most likely came from the influence of Fanfiction. Whatever. I hoped you liked this rather long (for me at least) chapter and random update. It turned out to reach page 7! That's my record! Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! Hopefully I haven't lost too many readers.**

**EDIT:**** I forgot to write that try to not just limit your requests to bachelors and bachelorettes. Use the old man, or something. Or try a prank with just adults or little kids! Remember to use your imagination.**


End file.
